Love Isn't Always Fair
by originallyoriginal
Summary: My first story! Takes place at three months after Graduation. Tyler and Caroline end up fighting and Tyler bites her. She needs Klaus' help, but her feelings keep coming to their friendships way. Even though Caroline knows exactly how Klaus feels for her, she doesn't know anything about her own feelings towards Klaus or Tyler or anyone else. Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Story isn't written by any character's point of view. Kol is still alive and so is Bonnie. Elena's emotions are still off. Story is fully Klaroline and maybe a little Stelena and Kennett. Prologue contains Forwood aswell. Takes place three months after Graduation.**

**Prologu**

It was three months and eleven days since Caroline has talked to Klaus. And that was when Klaus let Tyler come back to Mystic Falls. And still Caroline wasn't sure what to think about it. Klaus has made their lives a living hell, killed people they love, but still Caroline couldn't help herself to stop thinking about Klaus' lips on her cheek and his British accent. With her he was gentle and kind, and would kill anyone who would dare to hurt Caroline. And Caroline was confused about her feelings. She wasn't sure what she felt for Tyler anymore. Caroline loved Tyler, but didn't know was she in love with him.

''Caroline, are you even listening what I'm saying!'' Tyler says trying to shake Caroline out of her own thoughts.

''Oh, sorry I was just thinking about Elena and how we could get her emotions back'' she says falling back from her trance.

Caroline knows that she can't tell Tyler about her real thoughts, because he was angry at Klaus for killing his mother and all those hydrids.

Tyler looked like he wasn't buying it, sighed quite loudly and after a moment said ''Why are you lying to me Care?''

''I'm not lying, why can't you at just once believe what I'm saying!'' she practically shouts to his face.

''Then why are you yelling if you don't have anything to hide!'' Tyler shouts back louder.

Caroline sighs and starts walking away ''You have trust issues, did you know that.''

Tyler speeds in front of Caroline and yells ''Don't turn your back on me!''

''I should have turned my back on you ages ago!'' Caroline screams back with a very serious expression on her face.

Tyler is silent and with a blink of an eye bites Caroline. When she feels his fangs on her neck, she uses all her strength to push him away and then Tyler speeds away. Caroline is left alone in the woods, and she's been bitten by a hydrid. She feels the poison spread in her neck and her eyes start watering. She leans against a tree and picks up her phone which dropped in the middle of their fighting. Caroline types Klaus' number and calls him. The phone rings a couple of times until someone answers.

''_Hello Caroline''_

**I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and again it's my first one so be easy on me ;) Review!**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we have it sweethearts, the first actual chapter. Oh, and Klaus isn't in New Orleans. I was very happy for the follows, favorites and reviews. My goal is to update once or twice every week, depending how busy I am with school. Well I hope you enjoy this one ;) **

**Chapter #1**

Caroline felt happiness wash over her body, just by hearing his voice.

''I need your help, Klaus'' she said almost whispering.

''_What's wrong, sweetheart?''_ Klaus answered sounding worried.

Caroline sighed and started explaining the situation to him, leaving the fighting part out of the story. After every sentence Klaus sounded angrier and angrier. Why wouldn't he be angry? Tyler had hurt the most important thing in his life.

''_I'm going to kill that wolfboy''_ Klaus growled.

''No, you can't kill him! He didn't mean it!'' Caroline said already panicking, even though she knew that Tyler had been heartbroken by Caroline's worlds, she didn't want him to die.

''_Of course he meant it, why else would he bite you?''_ he said loudly.

''Because we had a fight'' Caroline said shouting and cried in pain.

''_I'm almost in the woods already my love, and you can tell me later what the fight was about'' _Klaus said trying to calm her down through the phone.

'About you' she said in her head, but knew that she wouldn't dare to say it out loud. And right then inside her head snapped. 'He just called me_ his love'_ Caroline didn't get a chance to say anything because of another wave of pain. She cried out loudly hoping that Klaus would be here soon. Then she saw a flash in the bushes and smiled lightly. 'He's here' Caroline thought and closed the phone call.

Klaus flashed in front of her and gazed at Caroline for a moment. He kneed in front of her and exposed his neck. Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

''You are the only person in this world who I trust enough to drink from my neck'' Klaus said smiling genuinely showing his dimples.

''Why did you call me _your love_ earlier on the phone?'' Caroline asked curiously.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and after a moment answered ''You are dying and asking me why I called you my love? Are you serious?''

''Yes'' she answered blankly.

He came closer to her and took his jacket off. ''I said it because you **are** my love, now, how about we heal your nasty hybrid bite'' Klaus said smirking and exposing his neck again.

Caroline felt her fangs grow and veins form under her blue eyes. She was a little embarrassed of her vampire form, and Klaus noticed it. He brought his face closer to hers and whispered ''No need to be embarrassed Caroline, you look perfect'' After that sentence Caroline sank her fangs to Klaus' neck and immediately felt his blood in her mouth. It was extra ordinary, just like Klaus himself. Caroline noticed that his blood tasted better from his neck and that Klaus seemed to be enjoying. His eyes were closed and a little moan escaped his lips. Caroline pushed all those thoughts away and focused to his blood.

During the bloodsharing, Caroline practically sat on Klaus' lap. For Klaus it felt good to have her so close to him, and it wasn't bad for her either.

When Caroline finally pulled away, and felt immediately better. She sat on top of Klaus' legs and he wrapped his arms around her torso. Caroline's heart jumped to her throat, but she remained silent. After a moment of two she relaxed and fell completely to his embrace. Her arm slowly wrapped around him and they sat there leaning on a tree for hours. Every once in a while they said a few words to each other.

Next morning Caroline woke up in her own bed. She sat up and looked around the room. 'Klaus healed me' she thought while running her fingers over the place where Tyler's bite was. Caroline sighed and remembered that she drank from Klaus' neck instead of his wrist. She was the first person in thousand years to earn his trust. Caroline ran her hands over her torso remembering his body close to hers. It gave her shivers. And then she saw a letter on her nightstand. She opened it and started reading in her mind.

_Caroline,_

_Although I wouldn't have minded you sleeping in my arms all night in the woods, I brought you to your home. I considered bringing you to the mansion, but you probably wouldn't have wanted to sleep next to me so I brought you here. Oh and don't worry, your mother was sleeping and she didn't notice me. _

_I'm more than happy to offer you my blood anytime you need it or want it,_

_Klaus_

Caroline was a bit embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on his arms. She didn't know how to feel about the last sentence. What did he mean by _need it or want it_? Caroline leaned against the headboard and sat there silent, just thinking. Sun was shining through the curtains and the room was full of light. 'You are beautiful, strong, full of light' she played back those words in her head. She sighed loudly and sank back between her sheets and fell back to sleep quickly.

All she dreamt about was Klaus. What would it be like to kiss him and what would it be like to taste his blood without actually needing it, just wanting it?

''My love?'' she heard that familiar accented voice say. Caroline wasn't sure was it a dream or not. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Klaus sitting next to her bed.

**This one is longer and I'm going to keep the chapter about this long. The Prologue was an exception. Hope you liked it and feedback is always good, so please review! ;) **

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here! Thank you very much for the favorites, reviews and follows, they mean so much ;) Oh, and I'm sorry that in the chapter one, I wrote that the fight was about Klaus, it was really about Tyler's trust issue. Just wanted to clear that one out ;) This one took me about two days to write, it would have been up earlier if there wasn't this mid-summer holiday in Finland, I had a lot of fun ;) And because I hate the baby-plot, it doesn't exist in this story. Suggestions are more than welcome! And thank you for my wonderful beta, Impulse53669, she's just amazing ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter #2**

Caroline pulled herself up, so she was leaning against the headboard. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to confirm he was really there. Her arm got a little red since she pinched quite hard, and the look on Klaus' face was confused and a little worried.

''Now why did you do that?'' he asked taking a gentle grip from Caroline's wrist and looking at the point where she had pinched.

Klaus' touch sent shivers down her back but she managed to reply ''I wanted to know if I was dreaming or not.''

Klaus noticed her reaction and smirked. Their eyes met and they glared at each other for a moment or two. _'Does he have to be handsome and act so caring around me? If he didn't, it would make this whole friendship thing much easier'_ she thought and finally coming to her senses, Caroline jerked her hand away from his gentle grip. His face looked a little confused and he opened his mouth to say something but Caroline cut him off.

''Are you going to tell me why you are here or just jibber-jabber?''

Klaus smirked _'She's so feisty and perfect __in every way possible._He brought his hand to his stubble and rubber it lightly.

When Klaus didn't answer right away, she shrugged and looked at her phone. _'It's 3 A.M! I mean come on!_' she sighed loudly, ''It would be nice to get an answer out of you and why on earth you came here at 3 A.M?''

''I apologize for the early timing, love, but I feel like we should talk'' Klaus explained.

Caroline raised an eyebrow ''What about?''

Klaus' face went completely serious and his eyes darkened when he answered with a low voice ''About why Tyler bit you.''

''I already told you, we had a fight'' Caroline said in almost a whisper. She wasn't sure whether to tell him what the fight was about.

Klaus looked disappointed with the answer and sighed ''I would like a more accurate answer … why did you fight.''

Caroline got off the bed and threw the blanket in Klaus' direction. She brought her hands to her head and rubber her temples. He rose from the bed as well and walked slowly behind her. He touched her shoulder gently, turning her around as he did. She didn't dare to look at him but Klaus saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes and he got immediately worried. Moving his thumb over her cheek, different scenarios as to why Tyler would do such a thing to Caroline ran through his mind; but nothing made sense.

Caroline finally looked into Klaus' eyes and started telling him about the fight ''Tyler was talking about … something and he noticed that I was thinking wasn't exactly something I should have been thinking he asked and I said that I was trying to figure out a way to get Elena's emotions back, in reality I was thinking about you and your lips on my cheek at graduation.''

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. With a shaky voice she continued ''Since I'm a really bad liar, he noticed right away that I wasn't telling the truth. He asked me again and I shouted at his face. Let's just say that we both got a little angry and he bit me.''

Caroline looked deep in to his blue eyes that darkened in anger. He clenched his jaw and took her to his embrace. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed and didn't fight back the tears anymore. Caroline started crying quietly. He caressed her blonde curls gently and tried to calm her down.

After a moment of silence, Klaus broke the silence by saying ''Even if he was mad, he had no right to bite you Caroline. I'm going to find him and rip out his heart, the mutt just proved he doesn't need one.''

She immediately stopped crying and pulled away from him. ''You can't kill him!'' Caroline shrieked.

''Not only I can, I have to. He hurt what's mine'' Klaus explained with a very serious expression.

''I am not your property!'' she yelled hoping that her mom would be at work, so she wouldn't have to hear this 'conversation' that she was having with Klaus.

He sighed before saying ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it like that. I meant that you are the most important thing in my life, and I've promised myself that if someone does anything to hurt you, I will kill them.''

She looked at him in disbelief. Caroline couldn't believe that he thought she was the most important thing in his life. ''What about your family?'' she asked.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and asked ''What about them?''

''I mean, you said that_ I_ was the most important thing in your life. I thought your family was. Family above all, wasn't it?'' Caroline said looking very interested what his reply would be.

He brought his hand to his stubble again and started explaining ''The phrase 'family above all' still stands, but our family members are very capable to look after themselves, after all, only a white oak stake can kill us and there aren't very many of those lying around, are there? But you, you are different from any other vampire I've ever come across. You are so young, but your strength and self-control doesn't stop amazing me. There are many much older vampires in this world that don't have the strength you possess. And I'm not talking about physical strength here. You truly are exquisite Caroline.''

Caroline smiled lightly and her tears were all gone. She closed the space between them and placed a kiss on Klaus' cheek, just like the one he had given her at graduation.

**I really hoped you liked it. I had problems trying to figure out how I would write the ending, but I guess it turned out okay. ****See you again in a few days ;)**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


	4. UPDATE! not chapter

**UPDATE!**

So, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter, but I've been extremely busy. My computer is broken so it's going to take two or three days to get it back. I haven't been writing the next chapter much, because I was in the hospital. But I'm okay now ;) Probably new chapter next week!

xx

originallyoriginal


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter is finally ready. Over 50 followers! I'm beyond happy ;) So I decided to include Kol to the story now, just because I like him so much. Next chapter will contain probably all the Originals. Again thank you so much for follows, reviews and favorites ;) And a huge thank you and a hug to my beta, Impulse53669 ;) Enjoy this one, sweethearts!**

**Chapter #3**

When Caroline woke up she yawned and stretched her muscles. She reached for her Blackberry and looked at the time. It was 11 p.m. She was already late from school so she decided to just let it be. _'It's not like this happens often' _Caroline thought. And then remembered what happened last night between her and Klaus…

Caroline had always been everyone's second choice. Never first.

And now Klaus was telling her that she was the most important thing in his life. She couldn't help it, but she was starting to feel something for him.

Caroline Forbes was starting to feel something for the original hybrid himself.

She didn't have many excuses anymore, she wasn't afraid of him; she didn't hate him, even if history states she should. ''I'm starting to fall for him'' Caroline whispered to no one in particular.

And with that she rose from her bed and started getting ready to meet the very hybrid in question. She needed to tell him… But alas she would have to visit Tyler first, she wasn't a cheater after all.

When Caroline was ready, she took her car keys of the nightstand and headed out of the door. Her thoughts were all over the place; she thought about Tyler and how she would tell him that she was falling in love with his enemy and then she thought about Klaus and her thoughts changed _entirely._

Soon, Caroline arrived at the Lockwood property. She knocked on the door and waited for five minutes but no one came to open. She tried the large white door and luckily it wasn't locked so she walked inside. Caroline didn't see anyone in the lobby, but since she was a vampire she heard noises coming from upstairs. Curiosity got the better of her and she ascended the stairs, opening Tylers room as she reached the top. She found Tyler on his bed, and under him there was a girl. Hayley. '_That were-slut'_

''I can't believe you!'' Caroline yelled and she threw the closest pillow in their direction.

When Tyler turned his head to the door and saw her teary face, he rose from the bed and wrapped the sheets to cover himself. He ran in front of her, cupping her face. ''Care, this doesn't mean anything, it was a mistake. Please forgive me!''

''Don't touch me!'' Caroline jerked his hands away and tried to control the tears, ''You're such a dick, I caught you in bed with that were-slut, and you are saying that I should forgive you?! We're over, Tyler!''

Caroline looked towards Hayley who was smirking, ''You know you had this coming. I'm much prettier, and at least _I_ satisfy his needs unlike others.''

Caroline slapped Tyler as hard as she could and gave Hayley the evil-eye. If looks could kill, Hayley would the dead right now. Caroline ran out of the room and down the stairs. She had just broken up with Tyler.

When she was in her black Mustang, she let the tears stream down her face. She looked towards the house and saw Tyler at the door. There wasn't' a hint of happiness in his face. Only sadness. Caroline could swear that she saw Tyler's eyes flash yellow for a second. She turned her head towards the road and started the car. She drove straight home, Caroline couldn't go and see Klaus right now, not like this.

When Caroline got home, she first made sure that her mother wasn't in. She didn't need to see her like this. She ran upstairs to her room and jumped in to the bed and cried for what seemed like forever. She stayed under the soft flower printed sheets for many hours. Then her phone buzzed on top of her nightstand she took her phone and looked at the screen. It was 5 p.m. And she had two messages. One from her mum and another from Klaus. Caroline read her mums text message first. She was saying that she won't be home until morning. Then she opened the other message.

_FROM: KLAUS_

_Caroline, we need to talk, do you mind coming over tonight__?_

Caroline sighed loudly_. 'Maybe it's not so bad idea'_ she thought and started writing a response.

_TO: KLAUS_

_I'll come to the mansion within an hour. I won't wear anything fancy. I need to talk to you as well. _

The answer came quickly.

_FROM: KLAUS_

_And a slight warning… my family is home._

Caroline felt a smile creep on her face. This evening will most definitely be interesting.

Caroline wore a baby blue sundress and beige boots finished off with a white jacket on top of her dress. Her hair was curly as always and Caroline's makeup was natural.

She drove to the Mikaelson mansion. '_Why does anyone need such a big_ _house_?' she sighed. She walked up towards the big white door but before she could knock; the door opened slightly, like an invisible force was at work. She slipped into the house, just as the door was closing itself.

''This is creepy,'' she said out loud.

Caroline felt something come behind her and then a smug voice said, ''Well, well, well, what do we have here.''

She turned to look behind and found Kol standing there, Caroline backed up a little; ''Kol, Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, but Klaus invited me.''

''Ah, Nik said something about that.''

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, ''Where do you suppose I could find him?''

''Nik is in his studio, but I could show you a different kind of art in the bedroom,'' Kol replied suggestively.

''Kol!'' a familiar voice growled coming from the stairs. In a flash Klaus was inches away from Kol.

''Hey, no need to be nasty about it, I'm sure Caroline here can make her own decisions about what she wants to do and with who she wants to do it with,'' Kol said and moved Caroline's hair behind her ear.

She flinched a bit and took a step backwards, ''Klaus can we just talk, in _private''_

Klaus turned to look Caroline and flashed a smirk at her, ''Of course sweetheart, we can talk in my studio.''

Klaus and Caroline started walking upstairs. ''And children, don't be too noisy,'' Kol shouted from downstairs with smirk.

**And there it is, the third chapter. I'm so sorry that this one took quite long. Hopefully I will get a new one ready for Thursday ;) I'm probably going to include the Scooby gang within a few chapters, not sure yet. And for those who asked, no baby or hook-up with Hayley. I may start writing another story too ;) Review, follow and favorite!**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! And I wrote this in Sweden, while we were visiting our family. The town that we were in was 500km north from Stockholm. The car ride took about 11 hours, and I can tell you, it's not fun. Nice trip though. I can't tell you how much the reviews, favorites and follows mean. Thank you so much! ;) And thanks a lot for my wonderful beta, Impulse53669! But I'll leave you to the story. ENJOY! ;)**

**Chapter #4**

Klaus and Caroline arrived in a room that seemed to be his studio, because it was filled with paintings and drawings. The room was quite high and the walls were full of landscapes and beautiful drawings and paintings of different things. There was a few large dark wooden tables and around the room there was one red armchair and couch. Very little light got through the thick curtains that were closed in front of the large windows.

''So, what did you want to talk about?'' she asked looking at the table which was full of different kinds of pencils, brushes and colors.

''If I remember correctly, you had something to say as well. And a gentleman let's ladies go first on everything,'' Klaus replied and sat down into a comfy looking armchair.

Caroline turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. She sighed loudly and started explaining, ''Well, I caught Tyler and that were-slut in bed today.''

Klaus seemed surprised and maybe a little angry. Tyler had yet again betrayed her. She looked straight into his blue eyes and saw them flash yellow for a second before they turned into dark blue, darker than normal. ''That mutt did what?''

''I went to the Lockwood property to tell him that I really like you -'' Caroline said but Klaus cut her off in the middle of the sentence.

''Pardon?''

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

''No need to be embarrassed, love. I'm just curious what changed your opinion on me,'' he said looking very calm.

''No .. I .. It's just that, '' Caroline stuttered, ''For the past two weeks you've shown humanity, to me. And as much as I'd like to deny it, I'm starting to actually feel something for the big bad original hybrid.''

Klaus looked at her a little stunned; maybe it was because Caroline said that he had shown his humanity for her. He wasn't supposed to feel humanity. But his eyes looked into Caroline's light blue ones asking to continue.

''I went there feeling good about the whole thing, and I heard voices coming from Tyler's room. I walked inside and saw the most disgusting thing ever,'' Caroline explained still looking at the white marble floor.

Suddenly Klaus' fist crashed into the wall. Caroline looked at the hole that he created and she took a step back. She had to admit that it scared her a little, ''You can't kill him.''

''All he does is betray you, and still you forgive him?'' Klaus yelled in anger.

Caroline screamed back, ''I am notforgiving him. All I'm asking, that you let him live. We all make mistakes, and I sure hope he had fun with the were-slut, because I'm going to kill her with my own bare hands.'' Her eyes turned red and veins formed under her eyes. She was way too angry to try and cover it up.

She was a little surprised that Klaus didn't look angrier, or that he didn't shout at her. He just smirked from ear to ear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they turned to look who the intruder was. Rebekah.

''Sister, we were in the middle of a conversation,'' Klaus said walking to his sister.

''Caroline's vampire face says otherwise. It says more _'I hate you'_ than _'Let's talk about how lovely the décor is in your house'._''

''Well, for once, Caroline's anger isn't because of me, it's because of the stupid wolf-boy Lockwood.''

Kol jumped to the room, ''Ah, Nik's formal hybrid.''

Caroline's face turned to normal, ''Yes, he cheated on me, with a werewolf called Hayley who helped him to break the sire bond. And Klaus can't kill him, I won't let that happen. But as for Hayley, I'm going to kill her myself.''

Kol's, Rebekah's and Klaus' gazes pierced through her. ''I want to be there,'' Kol and Rebekah screamed together.

Klaus just sighed loudly and shook his head while looking straight into Caroline's eyes, ''Children.''

The next day Caroline went to the Mystic Grill. When she walked through the door, she saw the Scooby gang sitting in one of the tables. Including Tyler and Hayley. Anger filled her mind and body. Caroline was just about to flash forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

''Not yet, sweetheart,'' a husky voice said behind her.

She turned to look behind her. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were standing there, and smirking. Klaus and Kol looked smug as ever. Klaus was wearing a dark grey shirt, a black jacket and dark wash jeans. Kol was in his brown Henley and dark wash jeans as well. Rebekah looked very beautiful in her small black cocktail dress. Caroline felt like she was just a little girl compared to her and she looked down at what she was wearing. Her corset type shirt and jeans. Nothing special, typical Caroline style.

Klaus placed his hand around her waist and started walking towards the bar. She felt safe. Tyler never put his arms there, he always wrapped it around her neck. Caroline felt her friends' gazes piercing through her. She was in the Grill, wrapped in Klaus' arms with two of the originals following behind them. Their enemies.

They sat into the chairs and ordered drinks; Kol flirting with some human girls and Rebekah with some boys. Klaus was sitting close to her, sipping his bourbon. She smiled to herself, but it quickly faded, when someone yelled. In a flash Caroline was pinned against the wall by Damon.

''What are you doing?'' Caroline asked furrowing her eyebrows.

''Saving you,'' Damon whispered and showed his fist into her chest close to Caroline's heart.

Before Damon could rip her heart out, he was thrown to the ground by Klaus. Kol appeared behind him with a baseball bat, ''Darling, it's not very smart to try and kill someone who's important to the most powerful creatures on this planet.''

Kol hit Damon many times and Rebekah laughed loudly next to him. Klaus turned towards Caroline, ''You okay, love?''

Caroline nodded and got up from the ground. She looked into Klaus' eyes, which were filled with concern, maybe a little hate, but she knew that the hate was towards Damon and his actions. Klaus was shocked when Caroline jumped into Klaus arms and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. ''Thank you,'' she whispered.

Their moment was destroyed when Tyler was suddenly next to them; with Hayley. ''I betray you and you run straight to him? You are nothing more than a slut,'' he growled. Hayley wrapped her arm around Tyler's waist and smirked at Caroline.

Klaus tensed and slowly let go of Caroline. He took a step forward and he was inches away from Tyler. ''Hello mate, I should rip your heart out of your chest this second,'' Klaus said smirking, ''but Caroline asked me to spare your pathetic little life, so you should thank her.''

Tyler just sighed and steered away from Hayley and pushed Klaus back. Klaus growled and his hybrid face came out, in a second he had Tyler pinned against the nearest wall and sank his fangs into Tyler's neck roughly.

''No!'' Hayley yelled. Caroline's anger got the better of her and she flashed in front of the werewolf, ''I'm going to kill you.'' She got her hand up to Hayley's chest and gripped her heart, ''Goodbye,'' then she ripped Hayley's heart out,it dropping to the floor with a heavy thud.

**The end ;) I really hope you enjoyed it! And please tell me what you'd like to see and stuff. More Scooby gang in the next chapter, pinky promise. Follow, favorite and review! ****See you again soon ;)**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifth and the second last chapter! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews, but my personal life is .. complicated, so I'm going to keep a little break from writing ;) When I'll come back, I will start another story. So to clear things up, Damon tried to kill Caroline because she was siding with the originals. I'm sorry Klaroliners (which myself I am) for the lack of interaction, but I felt like I needed to write something about the other characters as well, not just Klaus and Caroline. Oh, and Elena's emotions are off because of Jeremy's death. Katherine killed him, no Silas in this story. Again this one is written while sitting in a car, but this time I was going home ;) Huge thank you to everyone and to my beta, Impulse53669, who is just perfection! :) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter #5**

Tyler squirmed away from Klaus, and ran next to Hayley's dead body.

''What have you done?'' he rose from the floor and walked towards Caroline, ''You slut!''

Caroline smirked and took a step towards Klaus. He smirked back at her and placed a protective arm around Caroline's slim torso.

Tyler's face turned into hybrid form, and he was flashed forward. But he was too slow, Klaus threw him across the Grill. The Scooby gang looked shocked. '_So glad that this place is almost empty, don't have to compel anyone' _Caroline thought. Klaus' voice snapped her from her thoughts.

''Care a drink?''

Caroline nodded and sat down to the bar with three originals.

They laughed, drowned some drinks and bantered. Most of all they didn't care about the dirty looks that Caroline's formal friends were giving them. Their fun ended when Damon's voice came up from behind them.

''Blondie, do you realise that you're siding with the enemies?''

Caroline scoffed loudly, ''I guess I am. At least they accept me like I am.'' She placed her hand on Klaus' leg. He tensed immediately and looked at Caroline in pure confusion. She looked at him with her ice blue eyes and smiled at him warmly. He relaxed and smiled back at her.

Damon raised his eyebrows; he looked more serious than ever.

''To be honest I'm glad that you finally gave into Klaus,'' Elena said smirking. Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie looked at the emotionless doppelgänger, confused. ''He's the only one who can put up with your annoying, control freak personality,'' Elena sighed.

Caroline sipped her drink, ''At least I'm strong enough to keep my emotions on.'' Rebekah laughed at Caroline's comment and winked at her. Rebekah was an expert on how to push people's buttons, and Caroline had learnt a thing or two.

Elena growled and threw a bourbon glass at Caroline. She caught it midflight and placed the glass on top of the wooden bar table.

''Excuse us,'' she said and rose from her seat; walking towards the door. The Originals followed her, smirking.

''Until the next time,'' Kol smirked and tapped Damon's shoulder. When Damon turned to look behind him, they were gone.

Caroline walked side by side with Klaus, her hand in his as Kol and Rebekah trailed behind.''Sweetheart, not that I don't enjoy this side of you, but if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?'' Klaus asked walking next to Caroline in the lightless street.

She turned her head to look at him. ''You and your family are the only ones that accept me like I am. Even my own mother and father didn't accept me as a vampire. And all that my so called friends do is use me. As I said earlier,'' she stopped walking and stepped in front of Klaus, ignoring the presence of Rebekah and Kol, ''I really do care about you.''

After that sentence she cupped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for minutes and minutes, Rebekah's and Kol's scoffs were just background noise. It meant the world to Klaus. The love of his life finally gave into him.

When they finally pulled away, she warmly smiled at him. He had never been so happy. ''If you two lovebirds are done, could we please go to the Mansion with vampire speed, I'm tired,'' Rebekah sighed.

Klaus and Caroline nodded at her, and she jumped into Klaus back, because he was way faster than Caroline. After all, Klaus was thousand years her elder.

They were at the Mansion's porch in seconds. She jumped to the ground and they walked through the massive wooden door. The Mansion looked beautiful and large as it did at the ball. Caroline was pulled away from her thoughts by Klaus' light touch on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and he smiled warmly; snaking his arm around Caroline's waist, pulling her close. Klaus looked into Caroline's blue eyes and then at her lips, asking for permission to kiss her. Just when Klaus was about to pull her into another passionate kiss, Kol's voice stopped them.

''We'll leave you two alone then.''

''Please do,'' Klaus replied annoyed.

When they heard the door close behind Kol, Klaus sighed, turning to look back at Caroline. ''Where were we?'' he asked smirking.

''Here,'' Caroline replied and pulled him closer. When their lips touched, she could swear there was something between them. Her hands were around Klaus' neck and he was supporting her back.

After minutes of passionate kissing, he let go of Caroline's lips, ''I love you, Caroline.'' She was pulled away by his confession. Klaus had told her that he loves her. ''I've known it ever since I laid eyes on you, even though I wanted to deny it in the beginning. You're my only weakness, Caroline,'' he said and looked at her, asking for an answer.

Without a second thought she said smiling wider than ever, ''I love you too, Klaus.'' Klaus smiled, and he looked happier than ever. They smiled into the kiss. The alpha had finally found his mate.

**I really don't know why, but I was smiling like an idiot writing this chapter. Hope you liked the Klaroline interaction, and there was Scooby gang included, as promised ;) I'll probably include Elijah in the next chapter. Please tell me what you would like to read. Hope you liked it :)**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


	8. I'M SORRY

**I'm sorry. I'm too depressed, sad and unhappy to continue the story. I'll be back after I'm feeling better. It will be a few months, but I hope you can wait. I hope the best for ya'll :) **

**Just remember that I love you,**

**xx**

**originallyoriginal**


End file.
